Nuestra noche
by DemilyCminds
Summary: Emily está trabajando con Ian Doyle, pero un negocio les hace viajar a Chicago, donde ella conoce a Derek y pasan una noche juntos. Demily


_Esta historia en principio es un one-shoot pero eso puede cambiar si comentáis._

 _Gracias por leer ¡Disfrute!_

* * *

 **Chicago, Marzo de 2005.**

Emily miraba a través de la ventana del coche en el que iba, su mirada ausente y su sentimiento de pérdida. Ella estaba perdiendo su verdadera identidad. Había veces que no conocía a Emily, ella sólo era Lauren Reynolds.

A veces cuando podía escapar de Ian Doyle, llamaba a su madre aunque siempre estaba ocupada, muchas veces sentía que si nunca volvía a ser Emily nadie la echaría de menos. Este sentimiento cambiaba cuando llamaba a Jennifer Jareau, ella era su amiga, se conocieron en la Universidad pero ahora ella vivía en Washington DC, Emily nunca pudo decirle en dónde estaba metida, llevaba un año sin verla y aún así se llamaban casi todos los días. Emily la extrañaba.

La esperanza iba desapareciendo, ella pensaba que iba a quedarse atrapada en Lauren mucho más tiempo.

Ian y Lauren vivían generalmente en una casa en Los Alpes franceses, pero ahora estaban en Chicago desde hace una semana por trabajo. Esa noche Ian iba a cerrar un negocio con otro traficante importante en un local lujoso y de buena fama de la ciudad, ellos habían reservado una sala VIP

El coche rodaba a más del doble de velocidad permitida por la carretera de la ciudad, Emily bajó la ventana del coche, su pelo ondeaba al viento, ella cerró los ojos y se sentía libre. Ian miró lo hermosa que estaba en ese momento, su pelo ondeando dejando su rostro libre y la sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca.

Ian dejó el coche a un empleado del local, él ayudó a Lauren bajar del coche. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, su pelo ondulado caía en sus hombros, sus labios de color rojo brillaban en la noche oscura y su vestido negro dejaba ver sus piernas blancas y finas. Él cogió su mano y entraron en el local escoltados por sus matones.

"Hey nena, necesito un Martini" Dijo el hombre de tez oscura "Un Martini y una camarera caliente como tú" Su sonrisa coqueta apareció y guiñó un ojo. La camarera sonrió y coqueteó con él pero algo llamó la atención del hombre y desvió la mirada.

Él observó como Lauren avanzaba a través del local como una estrella fugaz, él pensó que era hermosa y sintió envidia de ese hombre calvo y de ojos azules que la acompañaba. Ella parecía asustada pero también segura de sí misma. La magia flotó en el aire cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos y por unos momentos sólo existían ellos. La magia se rompió cuando ella entró en la sala VIP.

"Demasiada mujer para ti,guapo" Animó la camarera "Esa mujer está con un hombre rico por el interés, me atrevería a decir que es una puta"

"Lo siento pero no me gusta la gente que habla sin conocer a las personas"Él se alejó de la barra y comenzó a bailar en la pista, algunas chicas se acercaron en apenas segundos.

"Ian Doyle, me alegro de verte" Dijo Michael Tomic, un veterano importante en el negocio de tráfico de armas y explosivos, el hombre tenía canas y era más bajo que Ian

"Mi amigo Michael, es un placer presentarte a mi prometida, Lauren" Ella sonrió y dejó que su mano fuese besada por el hombre mayor elegante.

Ellos se sentaron a negociar, la misión de Emily era averiguar de qué estaban hablando pero el micrófono que había colocado en el reloj de Ian le ahorraba ese trabajo.

Ella pidió una copa y se sentó alejada de donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión, ella estaba aburrida y decidió tomar el aire, ella salió de la sala VIP, miró a su alrededor y vio a gente bailar y disfrutar. Su mirada se posó en la pista de baile, varias chicas estaban bailando alrededor de un hombre, ella pensó que esa espalda era genial y su culo era increíblemente caliente, él se movía alucinante, todas las chicas querían bailar con él.

Él se dio la vuelta para bailar con otra chica, pero él observó a esa morena a la que observó hace una hora, ella estaba mirándole y él paró de bailar, él sonrió y comenzó su camino hacia ella.

Ella vio como se acercaba, su cara se puso roja y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Él estaba muy cerca.

"Hey, he visto que no parabas de mirarme" Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro

"Perdona ¿qué?" Ella intentó disimular

"Vamos, princesa, sabes lo que quiero decir" Ella se puso aún más roja e intentó volver a la sala VIP, pero él puso su mano en su muñeca para detenerla "Por favor, no huyas aún, deja que te invite a una copa" Dios esa sonrisa mataba a Emily. Ella asintió y tomaron un sitio en la barra

"¿Que quieres?" Preguntó él

"Vodka con limón y saber cómo te llamas, por favor"

"Oh, que mal educado soy, perdona. Soy Derek Morgan. Y tú ¿quién eres?"

" _Ojalá lo supiera..." pensó Emily_ "Em... Emily"

"¿Vives aquí?"

"No, sólo estoy por un tiempo, suelo vivir en DC, pero ahora vivo en Francia"

"¡Oh wow! Eres una chica lista además de caliente" Derek bromeó

Las bebidas se sirvieron encima de la barra, ellos tomaron un sorbo de su copa

"Perdona, pero no te escucho muy bien,la música está muy fuerte" Él sonrió y se inclinó para hablar a su oído. Él retiró el pelo y lo colocó detrás de la oreja

"Digo que eres una chica muy caliente" Susurró él. Su aliento era cálido en su oído, escalofríos escalaban su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué me elegiste a mí teniendo a esas chicas más jóvenes y más guapas?"

"Eh... Tú eres mejor que ellas, Emily. Me has gustado desde que te vi con el tipo ese" Derek tomó otro trago de su copa "Por cierto ¿es tu novio?"

Ella se tensó y tomó un trago antes de responder, ella se inclinó hacia él y susurrar en su oído

"No, él no es nadie" Ella sonrió y tomó otro trago de su copa.

"¿Quieres bailar,Emily?" Dijo él acercando su mano y ella asintió

Él la arrastró hasta la pista de baile, ella no sabía como bailar ese ritmo pero él la enseñó. Él la agarró de la cintura y la llevaba "uno,dos,tres. Uno, dos, tres. ¡Sí, así!" susurraba en su oído, estaba pasando un buen rato, ella volvió a ser Emily Prentiss, estaban riendo mientras él se acercaba más y ella le abrazaba por el cuello, estaban muy cerca. Derek tenía sus manos en la cintura mientras la traía hacia él y ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello, y sus mejillas rozaban. Ella sentía la respiración de Derek en su clavícula y eso le gustaba, sentía calor. Emily dio un peso en el cuello y subió a la mejilla, poco a poco estaba más cerca de sus labios y rápidamente sus labios estaban unidos, él rozó los labios de Emily con la lengua pidiendo entrar y ella profundizó el beso mientras que sus lenguas jugaban, ella rompió el beso

"Llevame lejos, Derek" Él asintió y cogió su mano, salieron corriendo de ese lugar espantoso y en el callejón continuaron besándose

"Emily, nunca he sentido algo así" Dijo antes de volver a besarla

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí" Derek asintió y corrieron hasta un todoterreno blanco

Su cuerpo se chocó con la puerta blanca de la habitación, un gimido de dolor salió de su garganta

"Lo siento" Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él.

La habitación estaba oscura, la única luz que entraba era la de la luna llena en el cielo a través de las persianas. Ellos continuaron besándose. Ella agarró la cremallera de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta Derek y la tiró al suelo dejando que la camiseta estrecha marcara sus pectorales y abdominales. Derek comenzó a dar mordiscos en el cuello de Emily, sus dientes hacían cosquillas en su cuello y a ella le gustaba

Emily arrastró su mano por la espalda de Derek y consiguió meter sus frías manos por la camiseta estrecha, las llemas de sus dedos ardian con el contacto de su espalda y agarró la camiseta y la quitó, ese cuerpo era impresionante.

Él jugó con los tirantes del vestido de noche que Emily lleva puesto, y los retiró cuidadosamente de su hombro mientras lamía su cuello y su clavícula, él volvió a encontrar los labios jugosos de Emily y acarició su espalda mientras bajaba la cremallera del vestido. Él rompió el beso para admirar cómo caía el vestido a sus talones, y admirar el cuerpo de esa mujer que le estaba haciendo sentir algo

Ella unió sus labios con los de Derek en un beso húmedo, Derek atrajó a Emily tan cerca que podía sentir como su cuerpo caliente rozaba con el suyo, ella comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón de Derek y él quedó en boxers.

Derek puso en la cama a Emily, mientras con sus labios recorría su cuerpo, él desabrochó su sujetador y dejó al descubierto su pecho. Estaban disfrutando

Derek lamió uno de sus pezones y ella gimió, repitió con el otro, ella sabía tan bien y su olor a manzana era lo mejor que había probado

Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no hacía el amor, ella sólo follaba con Doyle por trabajo, necesitaba un puto perfil, pero con Derek, dios estaba haciendo el amor con él y ella lo sentía así, era cierto lo que dijo Derek, ella tampoco había sentido esto antes pero ¿qué coño era?

Emily clavó sus uñas mientras él le hacía gemir de nuevo, ella no podía aguantar más y le quería dentro ya

"Derek, te necesito" Suplicó con una sonrisa perfecta y él accedió

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta ella estaba desnuda y él también y listo para entrar en ella, él se tomó su tiempo, cuando Derek empujó dentro de ella despacio, ella gimió y su respiración se aceleró, el pecho de Derek subía y bajaba, y él volvió a empujar haciendo que Emily arañe su espalda

"Derek, más rápido" Sugirió Emily levantando sus caderas hacia él

"Tus deseos son órdenes, princesa"

El sudor caía por la frente de ambos y la respiración no se calmaba mientras sus cuerpos se movían en sintonía y encajando perfectamente juntos como si de un puzzle se trataba y cayeron agotados en la cama.

La mejor noche de sus vidas había acabado.

Ella se despertó en medio de la noche, Derek estaba acurrucado con ella y Emily observó la hora en el reloj digital, las 5:34 AM

"Mierda" murmuró Emily mientras salía de la cama y buscaba su ropa esparcida por el suelo. Ella estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando ella se paró. Emily volvió sobre sus pasos y dio un beso en la frente de Derek y salió de la habitación. Emily se sentía mal por irse así, sin dar una explicación al primer hombre que se acuesta con ella sin querer nada a cambio, ella nunca iba a olvidar a Derek Morgan. Entonces buscó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo.

 _Derek_

 _Siento irme así, sin despedirme y sin agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi esta noche. Siempre estaré agradecida, por tus sonrisas, tus bromas y tus clases de baile gratis._

 _También por tus besos y caricias, no sé si es correcto decir te amo pero esta noche lo hice._

 _Gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida._

 _Besos, Emily_

Las lágrimas de Emily caían por sus mejillas mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento.

 **Francia, Abril 2005**

El jardín estaba lleno de flores, los jardineros cortaban el césped mientras Emily caminaba por la hierba. Muchas tardes se sentaba apoyada en el tronco del árbol más grande y más alejado de la mansión mientras respiraba el aire fresco del campo y leía una novela clásica del siglo XVIII. Esa tarde no parecía diferente a las otras, hasta que sintió la sensación de mareo y cansancio, ella decidió ir a la cama y descansar algo más pero cuando entró y olió la comida que estaba preparando Louis en la cocina ella sintió ganas de vomitar y así lo hizo después de salir corriendo con una mano en la boca hasta llegar al baño. Era la tercera vez que vomitaba. Las otrs dos veces ella pensó que fue el sushi que comío con Ian en una "cita romántica".

Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Ella salió del cuarto de baño y cogió su teléfono marcando el número de Tsia.

"Hey, Em. Si llamas para preguntar cuánto tiempo más tienes que vivir ahí la respuesta sigue siendo la de siempre" Respondió Tsia

"Calla y escucha ¿estás sola?" Preguntó Emily

"Estoy en la oficina pero nadie nos escucha, ¿qué pasa?"

"Necesito que me hagas un favor y que no se lo digas a nadie y menos a Clyde"

"Por supuesto ¿què necesitas?"

"Necesito tres o cuatro test de embarazo, por favor"

"¡¿Qué!? Oh dios Emily.. No puedes tener un hijo con Doyle"

"Te explicaré más tarde, quedamos en el mismo sitio de siempre"

Ella cortó la llamada y se metió en su coche, cuando salió por las puertas de esa mansión ella comenzó a llorar. Rabia, impotencia, miedo... Ella acaba de poner en peligro más de un año de trabajo. Doyle no la podía descubrir si lo hiciera ella tedría un gran problema.

Se sentó en un banco del parque al lado del estanque, había muchos patos y las familias iban allí con sus hijos para darles de comer, algo a lo que Emily sonreí se imaginó ir a un lago con Derek y una niña de piel oscura como Derek que jugaba con un perro pequeño y blanco mientras ella tomaba alguna foto de ellos

Una mano en su hombro la alejó de sus pensamientos

"Em, explícame en que estas pensando para quedarte embarazada de Doyle. ¿Tú sabes que es un traficante de armas y que en unos meses el trabajo habrá acabado y qué pasará contigo? Oh dios Emily, si se lo dices no podrás alejarlo de el niño y estarás siempre unida a él ¿no te das cuenta?" Tsia regaño pero Emily negaba todo el rato con la cabeza

"¡Para! En primer lugar no sabemos si estoy embarazada y en segundo lugar no es de Doyle. Sé lo que me vas a decir, yo sólo esperaba un abrazo y comprensión, dame lo que te pedí y quiero que digas a Clyde que acelere el proceso de detención, no puedo estar toda la vida encerrada en esa mansión. Adiós Tsia"

Fueron los cinco mimutos más largos de su vida, ella esperaba nerviosamente caminando de un lado a otro del baño y mordía sus uñas. Ella sentía cansancio y se sentó en una esquina apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos. Ella se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la nada y su cabeza rodaba a mil por hora pensando.

Ella sintió algo por Derek pero aún no se explicaba qué era. Y ahora estaba esperando si iban a tener un hijo, ellos, que sólo se conocían de esa noche y que la bebida ayudó a llegar tan lejos.

Cómo iba a decir a Derek que iba a ser papá si le dejó una nota, si ella no tuvo el valor de hablar con él o mirarle a los ojos después de esa noche

¿Y si ella no significó nada para él? Ella estaba segura de que él no se acordaba de su nombre como ella lo hacía. ¿Un ligón estaría dispuesto a abandonar las pistas de baile y las chicas para cambiar pañales y dar de comer a niños pequeños?

El cronómetro sonó, pasaron los cincos minutos

Sus manos temblaban mientras cogía el primer palo y vio el color rosa. Su respiración se aceleraba.

Cogió el segundo palo y vio las dos rayas y también observó la palabra "Positivo" en el tercero y el color rosa de nuevo en el cuarto.

Ella cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración y expulsó el aire.

Era un hecho, ella estaba embarazada.

Embarazada, con otra identidad, fingiendo que amaba a Doyle, lejos de su casa, encerrada en una mentira y Derek, el padre, a miles de millas de distancia

Tendría que volver a hacerse la mujer fuerte y la mujer maravilla, esa que sorprende a todo el mundo con au fuerza de voluntad y que por las noches sólo llora.

Otra vez sola.


End file.
